


Sacrifice for a friend

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: prompts:“Why are you bleeding?”“You’re questioning my methods.” “I’m not questioning it; I’m saying it’s stupid”Warning: cursing, blood….





	Sacrifice for a friend

There was a thin line between genius and stupidity and you were dangerously walking close to the latter. It wasn’t even your fault it was more the question of circumstances, and those were that tomorrow was Clint’s birthday. And instead of happily baking the cake for him as you planned you were crying on the floor while trying to wrap his present. 

The present itself was already special, but of course, you had to wrap it into the Avenger’s wrap paper. It was red with all the little Avengers drawn on them and it made you smile, but now it was the source of your problems just as your bleeding hand. It wasn’t a large wound but it did bleed a lot. Now the most of the wrapping paper was ruined and the present was still not ready. All of the ten arrows which you made stood bare before you. The whole arrow was built from Vibranium and it had built in technology with which Clint could easily manipulate with them but now all was useless as they weren’t wrapped.  
Suddenly as the doors were opened you pushed the arrows under the bed along with the paper wrapper only to cut yourself even more onto the sharp metal.   
“Hey, weren’t we supposed to be doing a cake? Steve is al…Why are you bleeding?” Bucky questioned as he lowered himself onto the ground where you were sitting. He took your hand in his as he examined the cuts and he looked towards your face waiting for the explanation.   
You didn’t say anything you only pulled out what was supposed to be Clint’s present.   
“You cut yourself’?” he questioned as he observed the traces of blood on one of the arrows.  
“Yeah, I was trying to wrap them. I couldn’t just be like ‘Hey, Clint here you go your new arrows’ that would be stupid.”  
“And you wrapping an unsecured sharp metal was a good decision?” he asked with his eyes raised and he could see the moment when yours narrowed staring at him as if he has just insulted you.   
“You’re questioning my methods?” you asked demanding an answer as your eyes moved from him to the present.   
“I’m not questioning it; I’m saying it’s stupid,” Bucky shrugged and your eyes went wide.   
You were about to reach for the arrows when Bucky caught your hands.   
“No way,” he stated firmly. “You are not going near that until I find a box for you.”  
“Why?” you asked confused as you didn’t want for them to be in the box. You wanted to wrap them in a way that they would look like a bouquet.   
“So that you don’t hurt yourself again,” he stated as if it wasn’t obvious before he disappeared into your bathroom.   
You were ready to reach again towards the arrows when you heard Bucky yelling from the bathroom.   
“Don’t you dare touch them!”  
You lowered your head defeated as you waited for him to come back. Bucky was quick to join you again with the necessary things to fix your cuts and when you were done he helped you after your fifteen minutes of insisting to wrap the arrows the way you wanted.  
However, you both had to rethink your choices when Clint cut himself while opening only for Tony to comment that you could’ve easily put protection on the heads of the arrows.


End file.
